Better Than Good Enough
by oliviaanne3
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Missing scene from Big Brother. Klaine comfort, because no one deals with that kind of criticism without needing love from Kurt! In which Blaine finally gets fed up with his brother's constant put downs.


**A/N: ONE-SHOT! So, was I the only one who was slightly taken aback at how different the Cooper on the show was from my mental picture? I was not expecting a conflicting relationship between the two. So, I just felt the need to compensate by writing a cute Klaine comfort scene. It always seems like these happen during the commercial breaks, and it's making me sad. So, I took a few select lines and scenes from the episode, but the rest is purely my immagination. I hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

"Coop, you're my brother! Can't you just support me?" Blaine shouted. He could feel the tears spring up to his eyes, but blinked them back. Part of him wanted to let them fall; see how Cooper liked real tears, instead of the stage ones he formed when he and Blaine would fight as kids. But he held them back, knowing that his entire Glee Club was watching, and he didn't want to become a sobbing mess while he was still trying to fit in. and be something other than just Kurt's boyfriend. He was snapped back to reality with Cooper's snappy reply.

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me? I couldn't tell because you weren't pointing." Blaine froze. He couldn't be serious, right? Why couldn't Cooper understand how much his constant criticism hurt his little brother? Blaine couldn't even form words for the emotional storm he was feeling. He just knew he had to get out of here, fast, before everything fell apart. Before HE fell apart.

"Alright. Mr. Shue, can I go to the bathroom before we pick up the next scene?" Mr. Shue nodded and motioned for Blaine to go ahead. Blaine hurried out of the room. He could feel his breathing speed up and tears spring to his eyes. But none of his classmates noticed, cracking up as Cooper gave more pointless advice. No one was of the wiser.

Except Kurt. Kurt saw the break in his boyfriend's armor and he had seen Blaine's face when Cooper had made his comment to him. He had seen the tears in Blaine's eyes, and when Blaine had rushed off to the bathroom, Kurt knew he wasn't going to pee. While the rest of the class was Cooper absorbed, Kurt stood slowly and stepped over to Mr. Shue.

"Go ahead Kurt. I was wondering if you saw it too. You guys can be excused from the rest of class." Kurt gave a grateful smile at his favorite teacher and hurried out the door of the choir room and out into the hallway. He ran towards Blaine's locker, then his own. Blaine wasn't there. Kurt checked every single bathroom and was starting to get discouraged. He had sent Blaine five texts and called him twice. The boy had just disappeared. Kurt pulled out his phone to call Blaine again when he heard a noise coming from the boy's locker room. Kurt remembered Blaine mentioning something about a particular stress reliever, and Kurt knew that the noise was Blaine. He reached for the door handle, when a strong memory took his breath away and his breath caught. The last time he had been in the boy's locker room was when he had confronted Karofsky and THE INCIDENT happened. Kurt shook it away. This was Blaine for crying out loud. Blaine would never hurt him the way Karofsky had. And right now, Blaine needed someone. Kurt swallowed and pushed the door open. The room was empty other than a certain boy with gelled down hair and boxing gloves on. Kurt stepped closer and leaned against the lockers and watched Blaine. He knew that Blaine had seen him. Kurt gave him a little space and five minutes passed before anything was said. Blaine's arms dropped down and hung limply by his side, his head bowed, defeated.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I tried so hard to keep my cool. I've just, I've had enough. I'm so sorry." Kurt slowly approached Blaine and picked up one of his hands, unstrapping the glove and placing it on the bench beside Blaine, then did the same with the other hand. Blaine didn't move, just stood there, his limbs limp by his side. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulled the shorter boy close to him. Blaine clutched Kurt's arms, folding his own arms over them and leaning his head back on Kurt's chest.

"Blaine, sweetheart, don't ever apologize for feeling," was all Kurt said before Blaine lost it. Blaine's legs gave out and Kurt pulled him down to the floor with him while he cried. Blaine hated that he was getting Kurt all sweaty and getting his tears all over him, but Kurt didn't seem to mind, and Blaine's heart hurt too much to even think about moving from Kurt's embrace. He turned his face into Kurt's chest and mumbled something. Kurt pulled his chin up so that he was looking eye to eye with the teary boy. "What was that?" Kurt wiped his boyfriend's eyes with the edge of his sleeve.

"Why am I never good enough for him? It's been like this my whole life. He makes me feel so insecure about everything. When I first started singing and dancing, he told me I was pitchy and that my dances lacked a theme. When I needed his help with schoolwork, he just kept asking me over and over again why I couldn't get it, because it was just so easy. When I came out to my parents, the time I really thought that Cooper would be the one to get me, because my parents were such a lost cause, he joined them in the silent treatment, telling me I should be stronger and stop crying all the time. I've never been the brother he wanted. I've never been good enough for him. He's my brother Kurt! Why can't he just love me for who I am? Why can't he just love me?" Blaine couldn't go on, and sobbed into Kurt's jacket. He whimpered as the pain of a life with an unaccepting brother caught up with him and bombarded his mind and heart with full force. Most couples complain of a broken heart when they break up, claiming that they will never be the same again. But Blaine knew that their pain was nothing compared to this. No pain on Earth could compare to constantly being beaten down by one of the only people who you thought had to love you no matter what you were. No pain could compare to this. This is what it really felt to be heartbroken. Kurt just held the boy close and rocked him. He didn't murmur the useless "It'll be okay." He just held him as he cried.

Blaine ran out of tears about fifteen minutes later, just softly shuddering in Kurt's arms. Kurt planted a soft kiss on Blaine's hairline. "You okay?" He whispered. Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat threatening to make him start crying again.

"Not right now. But I will be eventually." There was silence for a moment before a soft smile crept up on Blaine's face. It didn't reach his eyes, but it was a start. "Besides, I need to go take a shower before you get completely repulsed and decide to leave me after all. My after boxing sheen of sweat is not a very attractive sight." Blaine began to stand, but Kurt pulled him close one more time.

"I still love you. Even if you do smell a little. But it makes you Blaine. And Blaine is perfect just the way he is. I love you." Kurt kissed his cheek one more time before letting him go. Blaine stood and helped Kurt to his feet. But Blaine didn't head towards the showers. Instead he glanced up at Kurt shyly.

"Will you stay? I just…" Blaine looked away, shaking his head. "Never mind. That was stupid. Forget I asked. You have to get back to Glee anyways…" Kurt just leaned down and kissed Blaine firmly on his lips.

"And leave you in here alone? Not a chance Anderson. I'll be right here waiting. Shue excused us for the rest of class anyways." Blaine nodded, not wanting to talk Kurt out of his decision and turned towards the showers.

"I'll be right back."

And he was. Despite the abnormal amount of gel in Blaine's hair, he took shorter showers than Kurt. Okay, so Kurt took longer showers than Rachel, but the bottle did say rinse and repeat, right? But soon enough Blaine was back and he had jeans and a plain grey t-shirt on. His hair was curly and ungelled, and Kurt couldn't help but smile. He LOVED Blaine's hair curly. When Blaine stepped over to Kurt, Kurt reached up and ran his hand through it, not able to help the face he made when he realized Blaine's hair was dripping wet. Blaine smiled, a real smile, and shook his head, something similar to that of a dog, sending shower water droplets flying onto Kurt.

"Blaine! First the sweat and the tears and now your shower water?" But Blaine knew Kurt was joking, because he couldn't even keep a straight face at his boyfriend's childishness. Kurt then pulled Blaine back into his arms.

"Thank you Kurt. For coming after me. For not leaving." Blaine whispered, laying his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled and shook his head.

"Blaine baby, I couldn't leave if I tried. I love you too much to let you be sad. Look at me." Blaine lifted his head and looked deep into the eyes of the boy he loved. "Blaine, don't ever let anyone tell you that you aren't good enough, second rate, or inferior. You are the strongest person I know and you are so much more than good enough. You're better, and I love you just because you're you. Do you understand me?" Blaine swallowed another lump in his throat and nodded.

"I love you too Kurt. So much." Blaine leaned in and stole another kiss from the boy, then laid his head back on Kurt's shoulder, humming softly along with Kurt, to the tune of P!nk's Perfect, and for the first time in his life, he knew that he was good enough.

* * *

**So there it is! I know it was kinda sad, but I felt that they should have had at least one more Klaine scene. Hope you liked! Don't forget to leave a review! Those are the best wake up alerts. :)**

**Always Remember to Smile!**

**Olivia**


End file.
